The Modest Mouse Wiki
Welcome to The Modest Mouse Wiki This wiki is designed to deliver you all the information on Modest Mouse you could need- from members to song lyrics. We're always looking for new community members as well! Rules and Regulations are strictly enforced. Also, see Requested Pages for a list of pages you could create to help out! 'Modest Mouse' Modest Mouse is an American Indie Rock band founded by lead singer, guitarist, pianist, banjoist, ukelelist and songwriter Isaac Brock in 1993. Prior to their career, Brock would write songs to pass the time and compose his thoughts, views, and conflicts into words. The band has featured Isaac Brock, Jeremiah Green, Eric Judy, Dann Gallucci, Johnny Marr, Joe Plummer, Tom Peloso, And Jim Fairchild as main members. Modest Mouse began as Isaac Brock playing experimental tunes with heavy use of a distortion pedal and electric guitar recorded on his answering machine, usually by request. These tunes, much like their earlier work, featured squeaky vocals topped with a thick lisp from the 15 to 18-year-old Isaac Brock. After these embryonic stages evolved to what could be called a band, Modest Mouse wrote and released their first EP in 1994, Blue Cadet-3, Do You Connect?, ''featuring five songs written by Isaac Brock and played by Isaac (guitars and vocals), Eric Judy (bass), and Jeremiah Green (percussion). Work was also being done on two other albums that would later be known as ''The Fruit That Ate Itself and Sad Sappy Sucker, but these were shelved in order to focus on a larger work in progress that would be known as what is considered to be their true debut album, This Is A Long Drive For Someone With Nothing To Think About, released in 1996. The album was considered high quality or superb by many critics accustomed to Indie Rock, but received mixed reviews from mainstream media, mainly negative. The previously shelved album The Fruit That Ate Itself ''was then released in 1997. It wasn't until their next album, ''The Lonesome Crowded West, released in 1997, that they became more accepted by mainstream reviews. The Lonesome Crowded West took place when Up Records offered to do a full LP with the group, beating Sub Pop's offer of a vinyl record. The album gifted Modest Mouse with a newfound popularity, and earned a cult following that would keep them funded for future albums. In 2000, Epic Records and Modest Mouse began production of The Moon & Antarctica, shortly after the release of the compilation album Building Nothing Out Of Something ''in the same year. ''The Moon & Antarctica ''was the first album to be produced under a major record label, arousing fan's concern that Modest Mouse would begin to sound "too polished", losing their familiar Indie sound. Song writer Isaac Brock took this into account, and made sure this wasn't the case. After the relatively successful release of ''The Moon & Antarctica, Modest Mouse released the EP'' Everywhere And His Nasty Parlour Tricks in 2001. The band then subsequently became distracted, with the release of their previously shelved album Sad Sappy Sucker in 2001 and Isaac going off to work on his side project, Ugly Casanova's, debut. Once he returned, work on the next album commenced at a slow and uncertain pace. The largest inspiration for the revolutionary sound of the new album was the inclusion of several tragedies in Isaac's life such as multiple friend deaths, and most importantly, the departure of the band's drummer Jeremiah. Isaac then decided to scrap his progress on the new album and start from scratch, with the mentality that he was tired of things going badly and feeling depressed, so he decided to "write something positive for once". Finally, the album ''Good News For People Who Love Bad News ''was released in 2004, scoring extreme success with mainstream media. Later that year, a live album ''Baron Von Bullshit Rides Again was introduced. After further success in their album Good News For People Who Love Bad News, conflicts between Jeremiah Green and the rest of Modest Mouse were resolved, allowing his reinclusion to the band. The band's lives had been greatly improved after their extreme mainstream success with Good News. It was this success that influenced the next album to be even more positive, We Were Dead Before The Ship Even Sank, released in 2007. Hitting mainstream success yet again, Modest Mouse continued to write. However, although still mainly positive sounding, Modest Mouse underwent yet another major change in musical style as they did in earlier days. The EP No One's First, And You're Next ''was released in 2009, going to a more acoustic and folk-sounding style, with the inclusion of familiar Jazz rock and Indie dark to appeal to older audiences not impressed with recent work. Since, the band has re-released ''Sad Sappy Sucker as well as The Fruit That Ate Itself, both in 2009. Isaac then took another break to work on another album for Ugly Casanova in 2011. They are currently working on an upcoming album of unknown name, expected to come out by the end of 2014 at latest, after having cancelled a tour through Europe to work on the album further. Modest Mouse's discography occurs chronologically as follows: Blue Cadet-3, Do You Connect? (1994) This Is A Long Drive For Someone With Nothing To Think About (1996) Interstate 8 (1996) The Fruit That Ate Itself (1997) The Lonesome Crowded West (1997) Night On the Sun (1999) Building Nothing Out Of Something (2000) The Moon & Antarctica (2000) Everywhere And His Nasty Parlour Tricks (2001) Sad Sappy Sucker (2001) Good News For People Who Love Bad News (2004) Baron Von Bullshit Rides Again (2004) We Were Dead Before The Ship Even Sank (2007) No One's First, And You're Next (2009) Strangers To Ourselves (2015) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Info Category:Band Info